Distraction - vf
by whatwouldstellado
Summary: Stella a désespérément besoin d'une distraction. Qui la lui offrira ? Tanya Reed Smith dont le feu couve ? Le jeune Tom Anderson ? Jim Burns qui n'a pas perdu espoir ? Il y a aussi Matt Eastwood qui est... Matt Eastwood ! Et bien sûr, Paul Spector... (traduction de la fic d'Arlesanna)
1. Chapter 1

**Stella a désespérément besoin d'une distraction. Qui la lui offrira ?**

**Tanya Reed Smith dont le feu couve ? Le jeune Tom Anderson ? Jim Burns qui ne perd pas espoir ? Il y aussi Matt Eastwood qui est... Matt Eastwood ! Et enfin, bien sûr, Paul Spector...**

Note de l'auteur (Arlesanna) : J'essaie de suivre la chaîne des événements de la série, et OMG comment vais-je inclure son p***** d'«accident» avec Tom - beau gosse - Anderson dans tout ça ... (jelevoismêmepas, mercichèreStella, mercicherAlan, wtfcommentatellepuduperàlafoisReedetEastwood, c'estforcémentunaccident, j'ailatrouilled'écrirelechapitre7 !)

Note de la traductrice : Un très grand merci à Arlesanna qui m'a autorisé à traduire sa fanfic en français. L'original en VO est ici, sur , sous le même nom !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**24 heures plus tard.**

Stella était assise au bar de l'hôtel. Même table. Sirotant le même whisky. Mais _elle_ était différente.

Tous les événements de la journée précédente tournaient en boucle dans sa tête - la police dans sa chambre, Dani et son air effrayé, Eastwood gérant les choses, elle essayant de garder son calme alors qu'ils fouillaient sa chambre, ses vêtements, ses sous-vêtements, alors qu'ils prenaient connaissance de son journal, et passaient au peigne fin la pièce pour trouver des empreintes et des traces d'ADN.

On lui avait proposé d'aller ailleurs, mais elle n'en était pas à ce point. Ils avaient donc mis en place une surveillance 24 heures sur 24 autour de sa chambre et installé un garde dans la chambre en face de l'autre côté du couloir.

"Finis les coups-d'un-soir pour moi" fut la première pensée de la journée qui fit sourire Stella. C'était sûrement inapproprié de penser ça à cet instant, mais ça brisa la vague de terreur qui la submergeait et la malmenait sans relâche depuis qu'elle avait lu l'annotation du tueur dans son journal.

Stella but une gorgée de whisky et jeta un œil à son téléphone - aucun message. Cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait eu aucune nouvelle évolution aujourd'hui. Comme elle levait les yeux, elle rencontra ceux, très inquiets, de Reed Smith.

- Ça t'ennuie si je m'assois ? demanda prudemment Reed.

Stella accepta d'un mouvement de tête et Reed prit place à la table. La détective fit un signe au serveur et Reed ressentit un fort sentiment de déjà vu. La situation était exactement la même qu'hier, jusque dans la tenue que Stella portait. Celle-ci remarqua que Reed l'étudiait de haut en bas et expliqua au passage :

- Toute ma chambre est maintenant considérée comme une preuve, ils ont confisqué mes vêtements. Un whisky single malt, deux en fait s'il vous plaît, commanda-t-elle au serveur sans changer de ton.

- Je prendrai juste un coca, merci.

Reed savait qu'elle ne devait pas boire d'alcool, elle devait encore conduire pour rentrer chez elle.

Elle se sentait triste et en colère. Elle imaginait ce que Stella devait traverser surtout depuis qu'elle savait comment elle protégeait son intimité. Elle tenta de la réconforter :

- On peut prendre ma moto et aller faire du shopping ? Peut-être que tu aimerais t'aérer l'esprit loin de ... tout ça.

- Bien sûr. Je te laisse imaginer les titres :"Le commissaire Gibson refait sa garde robe chez Prada tandis que le tueur en série choisit sa prochaine victime ", rit Stella.

- Tu peux toujours garder le casque. Reed n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et fut récompensée par un vrai sourire de Stella.

La détective était épuisée. C'est visible. Reed reprit.

- J'ai parlé à Dani, elle m'a tout raconté. Je suis désolée pour hier ...

- Ce n'est rien, interrompit Stella, mais Tanya poursuivit.

- Ça a dû être dur de se retrouver seule quand tu as découvert que quelqu'un avait pénétré chez toi. J'aurais voulu être là avec toi...- Stella la regarda amusée, en haussant ses sourcils. -... comme une amie, conclut Reed effrontément.

- Voila. Une amie.

Stella sourit en elle-même et but une gorgée de whisky.

Reed pouvait parfaitement percevoir le non-dit, elle savait que Stella retenait quelque chose.

A nouveau Stella ne dit plus rien, sauf que cette fois on aurait dit qu'elle voulait partager quelque chose, à charge pour Reed de venir avec la bonne question.

Au lieu de quoi, Reed attaqua avec un bien faible :

- Stella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle se sentait stupide de demander cela sachant qu'à peu près tout allait de travers en ce moment. Mais elle se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre à sortir.

- Tu peux garder un secret ?

A la réponse de Stella, Reed sut immédiatement qu'il y avait en effet bien plus que cela.

- Tout dépend du secret.

Reed baissa la voix comme l'avait fait Stella.

- Il était encore dans la chambre quand je suis arrivée, du moins c'est ce que je crois.

Stella nota l'expression choquée de Reed et continua :

- Ce n'est pas dans le rapport officiel, mais il était là caché dans la penderie.

Stella termina son verre d'une grande gorgée.

- Mon dieu! Tu as pu le voir ?

- Non, je suis allée un moment dans la salle de bain et il en a profité pour partir. C'est seulement un peu plus tard, quand j'ai ouvert mon ordinateur que j'ai remarqué qu'il avait changé le fond d'écran. Et puis j'ai trouvé le journal. Et son petit mot...

- Oh, compatit Reed. Elle réalisa soudain ce que la présence de Spector impliquait et répéta sur un tout autre ton : Oh...

- Quoi ?

- Il aurait pu te blesser. Et... si nous étions montées ensemble, il aurait pu nous voir ... Oh mon Dieu, Reed couvrit sa bouche avec sa main, frappée par l'image surgissant dans sa tête.

Stella arborait à nouveau un sourire en coin. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne la rassure finalement en riant:

- Non, il n'aurait pas pu.

- C'est à dire ?

Stella marqua un temps, puis continua tranquillement :

- Environ 5 minutes après que je sois entrée, on a frappé à la porte. C'était Jim. Il était ivre. Il m'a fait des avances. Je lui ai dit non. Il a essayé ...

- Quoi ?! Reed était abasourdie d'entendre tout cela. Ce n'était pas dans le rapport officiel !

- Je sais. Il a essayé de me forcer et je l'ai frappé au nez. Il saignait. C'est pour ça que ... nous sommes allés dans la salle de bain. Je suppose que c'est là que Spector a quitté la chambre.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as dit à personne ? Jim a essayé d'abuser de toi ?

- Ça n'était pas si grave. Je m'en suis occupé.

- Stella !

Elle l'arrêta d'un regard glacial, sans même lui répondre.

Reed avait des milliers de choses en tête, de choses qu'elle aurait voulu dire. Mais au final, tout ce qui sortit fut :

- J'ai besoin d'une vraie boisson !

- Et moi, je peux en supporter une deuxième.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Elles burent sans parler, toutes les deux absorbées dans leurs pensées. Reed fut la première à briser le silence.

- En fait, tu n'as rien dit parce que tu voulais protéger Jim.

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation.

- Ça ne change rien.

- Signaler que Spector avait écrit dans ton journal ne changeait rien non plus, et pourtant tu l'as fait. Tu as accepté que ta vie privée devienne le dernier best-seller du mois sans essayer de te protéger toi...

- En fait, j'ai failli ne pas le dire, admit Stella avec un soupir. Mais Spector pourrait utiliser certaines des choses que j'ai écrites contre moi, contre l'enquête. Il y a des questions à prendre en compte qui sont plus importantes que ma vie privée.

- Comme attraper un tueur.

- Quelque chose comme ça, sourit Stella avec ironie.

Il y eut un silence. Reed reprit sur un ton plus espiègle :

- Ceci étant, entre nous, voir Eastwood lire la note dans laquelle tu l'as appelé le «puant connard misogyne " n'avait pas de prix.

- Ravie que ça t'aie plu.

Le ton était joueur, à peine provoquant. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, soudain plus tendus.

Mais le téléphone de Stella sonna, anéantissant l'instant. Tout comme la veille, une fois de plus.

- Gibson ... Fantastique ... Merci Dani. - Stella raccrocha - On dirait qu'ils ont fini et que je peux enfin récupérer ma chambre et mes vêtements.

- Tu vas y retourner ? Y dormir ? Reed se rendit compte que le ton de sa voix était un peu trop inquiet, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Pourquoi pas ? Elle est sous surveillance maintenant et il y a deux agents de police dans la chambre d'en face qui observent le couloir en permanence. A moins qu'il ne soit Spiderman, je suis en sécurité.

- Et qui te dit que ce connard ne peut pas escalader les murs ? Il est plein de surprises.

- Il l'est, mais moi aussi.

Stella eut un sourire équivoque et Reed lui sourit à son tour :

- J'avais remarqué... Elle hésita. Tu m'as surprise la nuit dernière.

- Bonne surprise ?

Reed prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre:

- Bonne surprise.

Elle termina son verre et parvint à sourire un peu maladroitement.

- Tant mieux. J'ai cru que j'avais peut-être fait une erreur après que tu... comment dire... m'aies plantée, taquina Stella d'humeur mutine.

- Je suis presque revenue, en fait, avoua Tanya d'une voix très basse.

Un silence.

- Ça aurait pu être drôle tous les quatre, dans cette petite chambre, déclara tranquillement Stella en toisant Reed droit dans les yeux.

Quelques secondes... et elles éclatèrent de rire.

Elles mirent un certain temps à retrouver leurs esprits. La tension et l'anxiété des semaines précédentes, tout ça se dissolvait lentement.

- Merci, j'en avais besoin, dit Stella, encore un peu à bout de souffle. Je pense que je devrais monter. Pour être honnête, je suis épuisée.

- Tu dois vraiment l'être pour le dire. Tu veux un peu de compagnie ? demanda innocemment Tanya.

Stella lui offrit un visage amusé et un sourcil de travers.

- Tu n'as pas grandi à... qu'est-ce que c'était ? Croydon ?

- OK. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Je me suis juste dégonflée, admit Reed, le rouge aux joues.

- C'était aussi mon impression.

Stella fixait intensément Reed et elle se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise sous son examen.

- Peu importe, je devrais y aller, éluda Tanya.

Elle refoulait à nouveau ses sensations, comme la veille, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se rapprochait de la détective énigmatique.

- Tu devrais probablement...

Stella fit un signe au serveur pour obtenir l'addition. Mais Reed ne se levait toujours pas.

Elles échangèrent un long regard. Stella semblait détendue maintenant, en bien meilleure forme qu'une demi-heure auparavant lorsque la légiste l'avait trouvée ici à boire seule.

Elle se sentit fière d'être à l'origine de cette amélioration.

- En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de partir, admit-elle tranquillement.

Stella l'étudia pendant un moment, avant de détourner les yeux.

- Tu n'y es pas vraiment obligée, répondit-elle.

Reed leva lentement sa main, et suivit le contour du visage de Stella. Elle effleura la peau de porcelaine de sa joue et s'enhardit à l'attirer plus près pour chuchoter à son oreille :

- Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué comment tu as esquivé ma question sur Jim.

Elle s'écarta légèrement de la détective, la regardant bien en face :

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Après qu'il ait essayé de te faire du mal ?

- Tu as d'autres questions intrusives ? demanda Stella d'un air impénétrable, plissant les yeux en fixant Reed.

- Oui ? tenta cette dernière.

Son « oui » résonnait plus comme une question qu'une affirmation.

- Je vois. Tu as l'habitude des gens qui ne te cachent rien. De préférence, ceux qui sont froids et nus dans ta morgue.

- Ça ne sert à rien d'être brutale. J'ai aussi des relations avec des personnes réelles, tu te rappelles ? Deux enfants. Il faut croire que je dois avoir quelques aptitudes en relations humaines !

- Alors tu devrais savoir que les gens préfèrent que certaines choses restent privées.

- Très bien. Reed finit son verre. J'arrête les indiscrétions.

- Non, ne le fais pas - Stella sourit et se leva - D'une certaine façon..., j'apprécie assez ça.

Reed la regarda, légèrement en colère.

- Je vois. Et ça te plaît de me mettre des vents ?

- Pour autant que je m'en souvienne, C'est ta prérogative.

Un sourire sensuel flottait sur les lèvres de Stella et c'est à ce moment que Tanya sut qu'elle avait perdu la partie. Stella la gratifia d'un autre petit sourire et partit en direction des ascenseurs.

Reed hésita un court instant puis la suivit, quelques pas derrière.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à mon lecteur-visiteur pour son commentaire encourageant. Il est vrai que The Fall reste assez confidentiel pour le public francophone. C'est donc agréable de savoir qu'il y a quelques lecteurs ;-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Reed observa Stella. Elle était en train d'attendre l'ascenseur et la sensation de déjà vu déferla de nouveau sur Tanya. Elle était sur le point de rejoindre la détective blonde, lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et que Matt Eastwood en sortit. Reed l'étudia à son tour tandis qu'il échangeait avec Stella. Ils parlaient doucement et elle sut immédiatement qu'elle devait prendre la tangente.

"Raté pour ce soir, autant te faire à cette idée", se dit-elle, en faisant demi-tour et en quittant discrètement les lieux, avant que quelqu'un de la police ne puisse la remarquer.

Stella attendait l'ascenseur. Elle était épuisée moralement et physiquement et elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : s'affaler sur son lit, se débarrasser de ses chaussures et dormir tout son saoul pendant - de préférence - plus de quatre heures de suite.

Les battants s'ouvrirent et elle se retrouva face à Matt Eastwood qui affichait une mine sombre.

- Vous avez vu la vidéo de surveillance de l'hôtel ? demanda-t-il en guise de salutation.

- Pas encore, pourquoi ?

Stella sentit une nouvelle vague de peur s'emparer d'elle. Et elle savait déjà pourquoi.

- Il était là. Le tueur. Il était dans la pièce avec vous. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire avec vous et Jim Burns ?

Matt Eastwood la fixait intensément.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là au fait ? Reprit-il en essayant de déchiffrer l'expression de son visage comme s'il pouvait la mettre à jour aussi simplement.

- Jim est juste passé. Et comme vous devez le voir, je suis vraiment fatiguée, donc si ça ne vous dérange pas ...

Stella passa devant lui et appuya de nouveau sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

- Vraiment ? Et bien sûr vous pouvez m'expliquer la serviette et le tissu ensanglantés trouvés dans la salle de bain ? Bordel ! S'agaça-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Stella le dépassa sans un mot et entra dans la cabine. Matt glissa un pied sur le seuil pour lui demander d'un ton plus doux :

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est : est-ce que vous allez bien, Stella ?

- Je vais bien.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent.

Matt Eastwood prit une profonde inspiration. Et réalisa qu'il avait retenu son souffle pendant tout l'échange.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Stella était seule dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, les rideaux se soulevaient avec l'air froid de l'automne. Elle était attachée à son lit, encore toute habillée, son chemisier de soie froid contre sa peau. Et la terreur la submergeait, alors qu'une silhouette sombre s'approchait de son lit.

Un rayon de lune frappa son visage et elle vit que c'était Jim.

"Tu as voulu me piéger et tu dois payer" menaça-t-il d'une voix calme et sinistre en avançant vers elle. Stella essaya de s'échapper, mais les liens étaient serrés et blessaient ses poignets alors qu'elle tentait de se libérer. Elle tenta de crier, mais aucun son ne quitta ses lèvres.

Il était proche maintenant, debout près d'elle, la regardant avec les yeux de James Olsen.

James Olsen qui enchaînait, un étrange sourire en coin : " Tu as voulu me piéger et tu dois payer".

Stella paniqua quand il grimpa sur elle, la recouvrant de tout son corps. Elle eut des hauts le cœur en sentant ce poids indésirable qui la clouait au lit.

Et maintenant, ils étaient face à face, leurs nez se touchant presque et c'était Paul Spector, dont elle sentait le souffle sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il refermait ses mains autour de son cou :

« Tu as voulu me piéger et tu dois payer »

Et là, enfin, elle réussit à crier.

.

.

Une violente secousse traversa Stella. Elle se réveilla en hurlant, cherchant désespérément de l'air.

Encore étourdie, elle alluma la lampe et fouilla sa table de nuit pour attraper son journal. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas là. C'est juste à ce moment que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

Stella laissa échapper un autre hoquet, peinant à sortir de son cauchemar qui prenait maintenant la forme familière d'un détective, se précipitant dans sa chambre avec une arme à feu.

- Bordel, Eastwood... ?!

Elle essaya de retrouver un ton plus calme, mais elle était en colère et encore à bout de souffle.

Eastwood fit le tour de la chambre, puis baissa lentement son revolver.

- Vous avez crié, répondit-il nonchalamment, en rengainant l'arme.

- Vous fliquez ma chambre ?!

Elle prenait brutalement conscience de la situation et ça ne l'enchantait franchement pas.

- Il était ici, Stella. Cela signifie que vous êtes en train de vous rapprocher de lui.

Matt ferma la porte et revint dans la pièce. Il remarqua une bouteille de scotch sur la table, servit un verre et le tendit à Stella.

Elle le prit. Ses doigts tremblaient toujours légèrement. Stella savait qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer alors qu'il continuait tranquillement :

- Il sait que vous voulez le piéger et il devient agressif. Je ... Nous devons vous protéger.

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Stella lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer exactement les mêmes mots que les hommes dans son rêve. Elle avala une grande lampée de whisky, la sentant lui brûler la gorge et descendre dans son ventre, en la réchauffant de l'intérieur.

Elle baissa les yeux sur elle-même et remarqua qu'elle était assise en tenue de nuit sur le lit. Elle avait complètement rejeté la couverture à ses pieds et elle se sentit stupide plantée ainsi devant Eastwood dans son pantalon de pyjama à carreaux et son haut tout simple. Ils étaient emballés juste au cas où et la nuit dernière, elle n'avait pas résisté au besoin de les enfiler.

Avec son journal disparu, sa vie privée violée et la dernière scène de Jim par dessus tout ça, elle voulait juste se sentir comme chez elle. Passer son confortable pyjama paraissait le moyen idéal pour y parvenir.

- Comme à la maison, hein ? ajouta Matt avec un sourire, comme s'il lisait ses pensées. Et à nouveau : C'était un cauchemar ?

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement. Spector était juste en train de m'étrangler quand vous avez débarqué pour votre... visite à domicile.

Une autre gorgée de whisky et Stella se sentit mieux.

- Je vous dirais bien de vous sortir ce mec de l'esprit, mais nous savons tous les deux que vous ne serez en mesure de le faire une fois qu'il sera pris. Alors ...

Eastwood se tut. Il hésita à se verser lui-même un verre, mais repoussa l'idée.

- J'ai juste besoin d'une distraction, dit Stella calmement, se parlant à elle-même plus qu'à Eastwood.

Il aurait pu le prendre pour lui mais s'en abstint.

- La prochaine fois, choisissez votre distraction avec plus de discernement. En commençant par s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas mariée pour commencer. C'est une petite ville.

Stella choisit d'ignorer son commentaire.

- Qui est de service pour la surveillance de ma chambre ce soir ?

- Richards, répondit Eastwood, en contrôlant à travers les fenêtres les allers-venues des passants sur la rue.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Stella fixa Eastwood d'un regard glacial, mais ça ne sembla pas avoir d'effet sur lui. Après un long moment, il eut un demi-sourire. Stella nota son petit air satisfait, ça l'agaça au plus haut point.

- J'allais partir, dit-il et il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Eastwood ? Rappela Stella, en remontant la couverture sur elle.

- Oui ? Matt se retourna à mi-chemin.

- Assurez-vous que cette irruption dans ma chambre avec armes à feu ou tout autre chose de ce type ne se reproduise pas.

- Même si on vous étrangle à mort ?

Il souleva un sourcil, et la regarda se mettre à son aise au lit une fois de plus.

- Oui, si cela signifie que je peux enfin dormir.

La contrariété dans sa voix était nuancée d'une pointe de sarcasme et Eastwood comprit qu'elle allait mieux. Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.


End file.
